From Zabini to Potter
by fictionlover94
Summary: A short two shot on Albus Potter's sorting and meeting his roommates on his first day... In Slytherin. Tell me if it's good, great, or just downright terrible! Mentions of other students kids.


**Albus Potter is starting his first year at Hogwarts... As a Slytherin. A short two shot on Albus meeting his roommates and his first night as a Hogwarts student.**

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. The banquet will be starting shortly. The houses are Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. I am Professor Waverly and I shall return for you shortly."

Professor Waverly left the room with a swish of her long brown robes. All of the first years sat around anxiously. A couple of them suffled nervously around and a few took a moment to smarten up. After a few moments Professor Waverly returned and ushered all of them in.

Inside looked perfect. The ceiling looked like the night sky that looked so right. I felt my stomach turn looking around at the grand hall. I saw my cousins sitting at various tables around the room. Since there were so many Weasley children it was natural for all of them not to get placed in Gryffindor.

Victorie and her sister Dominique sat at the Ravenclaw table together. Victorie's head girl badge gleaming in the candlelight so that even I could see it. At the Hufflepuff table sat Molly with a couple of her friends. Lucy was at the Slytherin table (that was a shocker for everyone that little Lucy was in Slytherin). Louis, Fred, James, and Roxanne sat at the Gryffindor table (they had dubbed themselves the new marauders).

Pretty soon Hugo and Lily were going to be in the same position I was going to be in.

"The sorting will now begin," said Professor Waverly.

"Abbott, Robert."

A scared looking boy with curly blond hair walked forward. Professor Waverly put the dirty hat on his head. What made everybody raise their eyebrows was the hat talked! It's mouth was a small rip near the brim.

"Hufflepuff!"

Robert Abbott ran to the table on my right cheered. One of the students at the table got up and hugged him. He sat down and the next person was called up. With each name it was naucing to hear it get to Potter.

"Finnigan, Cade"

He became a Gryffindor and everybody where James was sitting. I remember dad mentioning a Seamus Finnigan before.

"Higgs, Fletcher."

He had became a Slytherin and everybody where Lucy was sitting gave a cheer. Did dad mention a Terence Higgs before?

"Longbottom, Alice."

"Macmillan, Kailyn."

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

The whole room got quiet at this one. Everybody seemed to know that Malfoy had always been sorted into Slytherin before. I had meet Scorpius on the train and he was actually really nice. Well as nice as he could probably be coming from the Malfoy family.

The sorting hat seemed to be taking his sweet time sorting the Malfoy boy. Finally the rip opened again to announce it's new sorting.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Everybody could hear a pin drop in the room as it was silent. The Malfoy boy was part of the Ravenclaw house? Even though it was against everything he joined the table and the next name was called.

"Nott, Drake."

"Parkinson, Violetta."

"Potter, Albus," said Waverly.

Everybody turned and looked at me as I made myself up to the hat. Everybody was whispering but at least none of them were pointing at me. Professor Waverly smiled encouragingly at me. The hat was put on my head and obstructed my vision from the crowd that seemed to be talking about me.

* * *

_Well, well, well, another Potter at the school? I remember your brother coming up and placing him in Gryffindor. But you, you are different Albus Potter. Of course you're not your brother. _

Please place me in Gryffindor.

_Now why would I do that? You would be a perfect Slythe-_

But I don't want to be in Slytherin!

_Would you want to be placed in a house that you want to be? Or would you like to be in a house that seems to be exactly where you need to be? Slytherin could help you reach your potential. _

I was at a loss for a moment. Did I only want to be in Gryffindor because everybody else was or because it was truly where I had to be. Finally I let the hat decide where I need to be.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Everybody was stunned and silent as well. James stopped and didn't look at back at me as I walked to the Slytherin table and found Lucy to sit next to. She hugged and squeezed me before turning back to the sorting. Drake Nott and Fletcher Higgs looked at me and smiled. Maybe Slytherin wasn't going to be that bad. I listened to everybody get placed until Lucy and I heard Rose's name get called.

"Weasley, Rose."

"Ravenclaw!" cried the hat. The sorting hat didn't even wait to sort Rose and she joined the Malfoy boy at the Ravenclaw table. Dominique and Victorie looked happy to have another cousin in the house of Raven. Eventually the last person to get sorted was Daniel Zabini who joined the same table as me.


End file.
